


After School Special

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bully, M/M, Protective!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ABBIE <3 ~ Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> For ABBIE <3 ~ Cassie

When Castiel finally got out of the school, clutching his guitar case,there was a bar digging into Dean's back and an overgrown boy towering over him. Castiel couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he could see Dean's face. The boy looked terrified, which sparked anger in Castiel's stomach, pushing him forward, between the bully and his... friend? Boyfriend? 

He pushed the bully back, giving Dean room to breathe and making sure he was okay, before turning back to the bully.

"Stay away from him." Despite his lack of height, Castiel's voice seemed to radiate authority, causing the bully to falter a little, before regaining his composure and lumbering towards Dean again.

"Wrong choice." Castiel shrugged, pulling his guitar out of the case and turning it so he could grip the neck. With all the skill of a practiced baseball star, he swung the guitar, landing a hit on the bully's stomach and knocking the air clean out of him.

After the first hit, Castiel landed three or four more before a small pair of hands stopped him. Dean forced him to lower the now useless instrument and wrapped his arms around Castiel's middle, speaking quietly.

"Thank you" Dean sounded like he was smiling.

Castiel had never been so happy to be suspended in his life.


End file.
